


For Each Other

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [11]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "The world's not perfect, but it's not that badIf we got each other, and that's all we haveI will be your lover and I'll hold your handYou should know I'll be there for youWhen the world's not perfect, when the world's not kindIf we have each other then we'll both be fineI will be your lover and I'll hold your handYou should know I'll be there for you,"—Alec Benjamin | If We have Each Other





	For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's dumb ass sprained her fucking ankle -_- so that's why this was so late and short. I hope you enjoy anyways! Happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

Yosuke sighed, setting the eviction notice on the table before he buried his face in his hands. He shouldn't have quit his job, no matter how torturing it was just to look at the building. He should have stayed, then he wouldn't be needing to find another home to live in. He rubbed his eyes, about ready to smash his own head on the table. The day he quit his job just had to be the one where he received a notice. He heard the door click and open.

"I'm home!" Souji called, Yosuke immediately jumping up and hiding the notice in his hands. 

"O-oh, welcome home, partner!" Yosuke chirped, hoping his voice didn't give him away. He gave a sunny smile, Souji returning it immediately. 

"Hey, Yosuke," the silver walked up to Yosuke and gave him a peck on the cheek before setting a takeout bag on the table. "How was work?"

Yosuke's smile froze on his face, his hands crinkling the notice. Souji gave him a worried look, turning his whole body towards his partner. "Yosuke?"

"...I quit my job..." Yosuke confessed, shame hitting him like a train as he held out the eviction notice. Souji hummed, taking the notice in his hands. After along moment, Souji crinkled up the notice and tossed it in the garbage. Yosuke watched in confusion.

"Partner?"

"We'll be fine," Souji said, walking over and giving Yosuke a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Yosuke's neck, pulling him in a hug. "We have two weeks to figure it out,"

Yosuke chuckled, holding his partner's waist tighter as he buried his face in the crook of Souji's neck. "Yeah..." He mumbled into Souji's shoulder, "Yeah, we'll be fine..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Happy Pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
